


Trippin'

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Lance/Allura/Lotor, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Shotgunning, Ten Years Later, This is the future, stoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It is ten years post war when Shiro and Keith decide that it is time for them to retire, taking over Keith's old homestead out in the desert they take on the least expected past time.





	1. Tasty Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a self-indulgent work, about Shiro and Keith growing and enjoying pot in their post retirement. Given all they have experienced, all they have gone through, these two deserve a break!
> 
> This is a three part fic, second chapter is the spicy one and gives this a reason to be rated E... 
> 
> A big thank you to [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) and [Ghost ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen) who both looked this over and encouraged me in this silly little fic... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

###  **Chapter1 - Tasty Treats**

Shiro retiring at 37 was one of the biggest shocks to the Garrison and those that knew him. Bigger still was when Keith joined him shortly after, the pair along with the giant space wolf taking residence in the small cabin owned by Keith. 

On occasion the younger cadets and new recruits would see the couple as they would visit the Garrison to assist the Administration with assorted dignitaries from the outer reaches. On days when Shiro and Keith would visit there would be a flurry of action, usually caused by the enormous sight of Keith’s space wolf that had grown to unfathomable heights. The playful creature enjoying the laughter that he would get on warping from one room to another. 

“I thought I told you two to leave the wolf at home,” Iverson grumbled as he heard the ruckus already starting in the hallway outside of his office.

Shiro chuckled, “You would be upset if we left him, I saw the treat you just pulled out.”

“I can’t help it if Kosmo is such a good boy,” Iverson coughed to cover the embarrassment.

Shiro shook his head, “You are getting soft, old man.”

Iverson coughed again. “So I called you two here today--”

Keith held out a Tupperware container in front of him, shaking it slightly with a small smirk on his face.

“Are those…” Iverson asked.

Shiro grinned nodding, “Fresh, too.”

Iverson looked around them for a moment before holding out his hands for the container. He lifted the corner of the lid, breathing in the chocolatey scent that wafted towards his face. A soft moan escaped his lips.

“It’s a really good batch this time ‘round,” Keith chuckled.

“Yeah, I did a different mix,” Shiro nodded, “using two strains.”

“Smells good.” Iverson sniffed the container once more. “I just ran out the other day too. How did you know?”

Keith snorted, “I thought that was why you called us in.”

“No,” Iverson placed the container of brownies on his desk before continuing. “I actually wanted to check in with your schedules. We just got word that Atlas will be returning along with the remaining Paladins.”

“Oh yeah!” Keith nodded, “Mum told me that they were all headed this way soon.”

“The Blades are joining them?” Iverson’s eyebrow raised in question just before he started to shuffle through some papers. “I wasn’t told that.”

Shiro chuckled, “Sounds like Krolia, likely she is just hitching a ride with the Atlas.”

“Mmm,” Keith hummed, “pretty sure that Kolivan and a few others are joining. I don’t think it was anything official though.”

“I haven’t seen any problems that would explain why the simulator keeps breaking down,” Pidge walked into the office, her head down as she spoke, “but I ran it through a few diagnostics and put on a program which will alert me if anything-- oh hey Shiro, Keith.”

Shiro smiled, “Hey there Pidge.”

“What are you two doing--” Pidge began to ask before she noticed the small container of baked goods on Iverson’s desk, “what is that?”

Keith burst into giggles.

“In the name of…” Pidge sighed, exasperated, “you two are supposed to be adults here? What the hell are you doing bringing that on campus?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Shiro asked as he feigned innocence.

“You two are former Paladins! Heroes of Earth and the Universe.” Pidge threw her hands in the air.

“We made brownies,” Keith said between giggles as Iverson offered the open container to her. “It’s two strains.”

Pidge scowled before snatching one of the chocolatey treats from within and marched out of the room. “I swear you two lost your damn minds when you retired.”

All three burst into chuckles as the small engineer stalked out of the office with brownie in hand. Iverson recovering first. “I still need your schedules.”

“Yeah I can get that to you this afternoon once we get back,” Shiro nodded.

“Excellent,” Iverson shook Shiro’s hand, “what are you two up to tonight?”

“Nothing too exciting,” Shiro shrugged, “cleaning up a bit for when Krolia comes over. Otherwise…”

“We have a batch of cookies still,” Keith slapped the back of his hand against Shiro’s bicep.

“Oh yeah, forgot about those,” Shiro grinned. “You’ll like these ones Iverson, not only are we using the butter we made in the cookie itself, but it is one of those sandwich things.”

“There is a whiskey buttercream and ganache that goes in the centre,” Keith made a sound that was just shy of lewd, “it is gonna be so good.”

“Shall I put you down for a few?” Shiro asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely,” Iverson nodded, “don’t forget to send your schedule, I’ll be waiting for that.”

“Of course, the moment we get back.”

Keith whistled for his wolf; there was a loud cracking and popping sound as the massive beast teleported to the office. He bounded up to Iverson, practically knocking the large man over in his excitement.

“Oh I missed you too!” Iverson chuckled as he ruffled the wolf’s fluffy collar before handing him a treat.

“You’re gonna make him fat,” Keith mused as he clicked his tongue to get the wolf’s attention.

“You’re beautiful,” Iverson cooed, “don’t let that brat say otherwise!”

Keith rolled his eyes as he and Shiro left, the wolf licking Iverson’s cheek before trotting out behind them. Iverson watched as Keith linked arms with Shiro before touching the wolf and all three teleported out of the Garrison, likely to their hover bikes. The older officer shook his head at the distraction before going to his desk to sneak a half-piece of one of his little treats.


	2. Bongs and Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the smut chapter... I earn my E here... enjoy!

###  **Chapter 2 - Bongs and Blowjobs**

Before retiring, Keith and Shiro returned to the small shack which Keith had called home after his family property had burned down as a child. While it had been in severe disrepair, it wasn’t anything that they couldn’t fix. They started working on it slowly, spending their free time together patching up the old place until it was a nice place for them to call home. Then they surprised everyone with the announcement of their joint retirement.

Keith welcomed the silence of their home, waking up to the sounds of insects as they chirped just outside in the hot desert sun. The soft cracks and groans of their house as the night chilled beams warmed up in the heat of day. 

“What are you up to baby?” Shiro asked as he stepped up behind Keith, his body slotting easily against him, his chin propped on Keith’s shoulder as he nuzzled against his lover.

“Just enjoying the morning quiet,” Keith smiled, leaning back, “and packing a bowl. There is some coffee made if you would like some.”

“Mmm,” Shiro patted Keith on the bum before getting himself a mug from the cupboard. “Sounds like a great way to wake up.”

Keith chuckled, “Nothing like a little wake n’ bake to start your morning right.”

“Where is Kosmo?” Shiro asked looking around a bit before taking his first sip.

“Ugh I hate that name, besides he is outside,” Keith shook his head as he took a hit, the water bubbling in the pipe as he drew in a deep breath. 

Shiro laughed, “Why?”

“Cause he hasn’t told me yet,” Keith answered as he blew out a long line of smoke, “then of course Lance has to go and give him a name. What if it isn’t his name? And here he is saddled with a name that isn’t even his!”

Shiro grinned; this was not a new rant, it was in fact one they had gone over many times in the last decade. 

“Keep grinning like that and I won’t pass this to you,” Keith scowled before taking another hit.

Shiro put down his mug, stepping forward into Keith’s personal space. His hands wrapped around Keith’s waist, pulling him in closer as Shiro mouthed along his collarbone. 

“Aww,” Shiro spoke between kisses and nips, “you wouldn’t do that baby, don’t be mad.”

“Not fair,” Keith pouted as he reluctantly tilted his head to give Shiro more access. 

“Mmm,” Shiro grinned, feeling Keith start to react in his lower region. “What’s not fair, baby?”

Keith gasped as Shiro bit down on his neck, the feeling going right to his groin. “Takashi…”

“Yes baby?” Shiro spoke softly, “You taste so good, you know that?”

“I know what else tastes good,” Keith chuckled.

Shiro pulled back, an eyebrow raised. “Aren’t you being saucy early this morning, but I like how you are thinking.”

Keith didn’t even have a chance to protest that he was meaning the pot when Shiro sank to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Keith’s cock. Keith leaned back against the counter, his legs spread out as Shiro knelt in front of him. The steady bobbing of Shiro’s head as he swallowed down Keith’s length, and moans began to fill the kitchen. 

“Give me a hit,” Shiro asked, coming off of Keith for a moment.

Keith smirked as he took a long pull off of the bong, the sound of bubbles filling the kitchen. Keith then pulled Shiro up to his face and blew the smoke directly into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro picked up on the technique immediately, sucking in what was being offered before latching on to Keith’s mouth. The taste of smoke and precum was shared between them, only adding to their arousal. 

“Now where was I?” Shiro lowered back down to his knees redoubling his efforts, swallowing down Keith whole once more. 

Keith took another hit, enjoying the pleasant buzz that hummed along his skin, making everything more sensitive. He moaned the deeper Shiro took him, Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, blunt nails digging into his scalp. His hips shuddered as Shiro moaned, the vibrations running through his core. Keith placed the bong on the counter behind him, which allowed him more leverage to thrust down Shiro’s throat. 

“Takashi--” Keith moaned out Shiro’s name, feeling close. 

Shiro looked up, coming off of Keith for the barest of moments, “Close already? And I wasn’t even done yet.”

Shiro grinned before wrapping his mouth around Keith once more, his artificial hand floating behind Keith to spread his cheeks. Keith gasped as he felt the first cool metal digit press into him, and the way it warmed up to his body with each thrust. Shiro had barely added in a second digit before he was gasping out Shiro’s name, and the salty head from his release was pouring down his throat. Greedily Shiro drank it all down, his fingers and mouth not stopping until Keith’s legs were trembling from trying to keep him upright. 

Shiro slowly came off of Keith’s cock, humming in pleasure as he looked up to see Keith’s red blushing face. “How are we feeling?”

Keith whimpered, his arms wrapping around Shiro’s shoulders as he rose up for a kiss. Shiro could feel Keith melt into the embrace, his tongue lapping up the salty remains. Shiro nudged Keith’s hips, his hands pressing him to turn around. Keith gasped as Shiro’s cock nudged at his entrance, feeling the familiar burn as his body stretched around the intrusion. 

Shiro thrust inside, leaning to speak in Keith’s ear, “You feel so good baby, there is still a little lube inside from last night.”

Keith moaned, rocking back into Shiro’s hips, his body used to the shape filling him. His body still tingling from his last orgasm, Keith could do barely more than a few noises. Keith knew that if Shiro were to let go of his hips, he would likely collapse to the kitchen floor. 

“Are you going to cum for me again?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding strained as he got closer to his own release.

Keith’s back arched, his vision going blurry as Shiro kept thrusting into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Keith’s cock drooled cum that was closer to clear having released only moments earlier. Shiro bit on the back of Keith’s shoulder, the addition of pain and the stimulation of his hot wet tongue on his skin making Keith scream out as he came once more. Shiro’s hips shuddered as he found his own release, hot spurts of thick cum filling the tight space. Shiro kept moving, fucking his seed deeper inside of his lover until he could feel himself coming down.

Keith whimpered as Shiro extracted himself, cum and old lube spilling out after his cock. Shiro’s arms wrapped around Keith, easily lifting him up to carry him to the bathroom. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, as he leaned against his chest. “I had plans this morning, you know.”

“Are we complaining?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“No, never,” Keith chuckled.

“How does a nice warm bath sound?”

“Mmm,” Keith hummed in response. “Perfect, especially if you join me.”

It was Shiro’s turn to chuckle; he loved how needy and pliable Keith became after orgasms and a bit of pot. 

For both of them, the herb had helped to ease the pain from battle, as well as help calm their internal ones that continued to rage on. While some of the other members had taken to other forms of distraction since the war, for Shiro and Keith their relief came from each other and regular consumption of the green.


	3. Afternoon Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final "chapter" for Trippin', this one is back to some light fluff and a bit of a change in point of view with Lance. I might revisit this verse down the road an write more drabble like pieces, but I will make it into a series so no worries about subbing to this. This one is completed! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

###  **Chapter 3 - Afternoon Baking**

It was one of those rare nights where all of the Paladins of old were back on Earth. They had a tradition which started the moment that Shiro and Keith announced their retirement. Whenever they were in the sector they would have a gathering at the old shack, eating and catching up on what was happening in the universe. 

“I’m telling you,” Lance leaned in to Keith, “you have to go, Shiro would love it. Lotor took us and it was intense.”

Keith groaned, covering his face. “Honestly, why do you tell me this? I don’t want or need to hear about your sex life. Fuck, I am too sober to have this kind of conversation with you.”

“I don’t get it,” Lance said, shaking his head, the blue marks on his cheeks like scales glinting in the afternoon light. “How did the two most capable leaders end up a bunch of stoners living in some shack in the middle of the desert?”

“Aww didn’t know you liked me so much Lance,” Keith smirked, “also, this is our home. Stop calling it a shack.”

“Whatever,” Lance chortled before leaning back in his seat. “So what are you doing? That seems to be a lot of green.”

Keith emptied his grinder for what felt like the hundredth time, adding the well-ground herb to his growing pile. “Yeah, Shiro wanted a new batch of butter, so I am just getting what we need for it.”

“Why are you doing that right now though?” Lance sighed dramatically, “When we are all here and we hardly see you.”

“Yeah I did notice it was noisier than normal,” Keith mused with a small smirk.

“Seriously though…”

Keith shrugged, “I thought you wanted a supply when you took off, my bad, let me stop now.”

“Wait!” Lance sat forward, “this was for us?”

“Not anymore,” Keith said dusting out his grinder before putting it away.

“Wait,” Lance protested, watching as Keith slowly put away the tool and closed the jar of dried flowers, “I uhh, didn’t mean it.”

Keith snorted, “Don’t worry stoner, I’ll get you your fix.”

Keith picked up the tray of ground down buds, walking over to the kitchen where he dumped them onto a foil lined cookie sheet. Lance watched as Keith spread out the herb and then covered it with another sheet of foil.

“What are you doing?”

“Decarbing it,” Keith replied as he threw it into the oven which was preheated to a low temp.

“You are whatting it?”

“I am doing what I need to do to make cannabutter so you can have tasty noms later. Now shut up and grab two beers from the fridge.”

Lance shook his head and clicked his tongue, “You ask a guy a question and this is the treatment you get.”

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance. “Quit being such an overdramatic ass. Where are your partners? I’m ready to hand you back off to them.”

“Keith are you still in here?” Shiro asked as he walked into the small home. “Everyone is asking after you, oh hey Lance.”

Keith smiled, leaning in for a kiss as he took the dirty plate from his hands, “Yeah, I just popped the green into the oven, I will be right out. Did you need a clean plate for the meat?”

“Please!” Shiro nodded.

Keith rummaged for a moment in one of the top cabinets, ignoring Lance’s jab about his height. He handed the plate to Shiro with a smile and a soft kiss. “Here you go babe.”

“Excellent,” Shiro beamed, “thank you.”

“No problem,” Keith looked to Lance, “this is going to take a while, lets head out an see what everyone else is up to.” Lance nodded, going to follow Keith who spun around, “Also I am not that short; hell, I am taller than you are.”

“Boys,” Shiro chided, shaking his head.

Keith ran over to Shiro, slapping his butt along the way, “Boys my ass, don’t burn those burgers babe.”

“Yeah yeah,” Shiro chuckled.

Shiro led the small group outside where the giant space wolf was running and chasing one of Lance, Lotor, and Allura’s children, while the other squealed with delight. Keith stood on the porch watching the scene. Matt and Pidge were off to the side cheering on the scene while Allura and Lotor sat in the shade with Hunk, chatting amongst themselves.

“Did Coran not show up?” Keith asked, surveying the gathered crowd.

Lang flung an arm around Keith’s shoulder, “He will be showing up later with a few bottles of his Nunville juice.”

Both Keith and Lance shuddered at the thought.

“Great,” Keith said with the driest tone.

“Here,” Lance poked Keith’s arm with a cold beer he had in his hand, “maybe if we are drunk enough before he arrives it won’t taste as bad.”

Keith snorted, accepting the bottle as he pulled away from the half embrace, “I don't think I have anything strong enough to counter it.”

Keith walked over to where Shiro was happily pulling the meat off the grill, his hips swinging to the tune. Lance watched as Keith dropped his head on Shiro’s shoulder, the pair laughing at some small inside joke. He smiled to himself as he watched their exchange, the way Keith’s whole body turned to Shiro, how they could make their own little world no matter where they stood. 

“Jealous, love?” 

Lance jumped as a familiar voice drawled in his ear; he turned to see Lotor standing behind him. Lance snorted before leaning back against one of his lovers. 

“Nah,” Lance shook his head with a small smile, “I’m just happy for them, they found their happiness in the wake of everything.”

Lotor hummed in agreement. “Didn’t we all though? Thanks to you and everyone’s efforts, Allura and I survived. Those weird siblings have their robots, Hunk has both Kinkade and Shay, we have our children. It is a good thing we have built here.”

Lance watched Keith as he pulled a joint he had tucked behind his ear and lit it. “Never thought those two would be such stoners.”

Lotor chuckled, “It makes them happy, and doesn't harm anyone.”

Keith laughed out loud, his whole face exploding with joy. It was a new side to him that Lance never saw in the years they were fighting together. 

“So true,” Lance nodded. “Oh, Keith said Shiro is making us some baked goods for us.”

“Sounds good,” Lotor wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him in closer. “We will enjoy those once the monsters are asleep.”

“I am happy for them,” Lance mused, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Keith look this happy, even as a kid, he was always so morose.”

“Then this is a good thing, yes?”

“Very,” Lance agreed.

“Are you two going to just cuddle over there?” Keith called out, “Food is ready, come and get it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I do hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> You can of course find me on twitter for more of my chatter and links to new work. My inbox is always open and available to chat.  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos feeds my muse (I am also someone who will reply on every comment received! )...
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
